Sleepless in the Tardis
by BlaiddDrwg30
Summary: One night in the TARDIS Rebecca can't sleep. So she wanders into see what Rose and the Doctor are up to. Fluff and cuddling.


It wasn't a noise that woke her up but rather the lack of noise which ripped her out of a sound sleep. Having grown up in the suburbs and spending a part of her life living in the city, this deep silence seemed foreign to her.

The Tardis was in transit, having just left 25th century Osaka, Japan and heading...well no one was quite sure where they were exactly heading. The Doctor liked to keep them both guessing. It was forever leaving Rose exasperated. Rose. The Doctor. Becky. They were a team now. It was the strangest feeling, to be part of something like that. She had lived her whole life without being able to make any real connection with other people. And now she was connected to two people. Well, one person and an alien. But he _seemed_ so much like a person that she sometimes forgot he was from a different planet entirely.

She lay with the covers of her bed bunched up around her waist as she looked around the room._ Her_ room, she had to remember that. This was the room that the Tardis had created for her once she decided to become one of the Doctor's companions. Somehow the time and space traveling ship had gotten in her head and seen her true colors, because the room was full of shelves and all different types of books. There was a huge padded chair in the corner and a lamp for reading, and a moderately sized bed with blue soft downy sheets. It was not only beautiful, it was perfect.

As she lay awake listening the the silence of space she realized that her pulse was racing. A lot more than normal. Great. She sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. Another panic attack. She used to get them alot, when she still was living her regular life, but they had started to subside since she had left that all behind. Every once in a while however they would flare up again. Remnants of her past life, where she didn't belong. She tried taking deep breaths but gave up after a few minutes when it was obvious that it wasnt helping. She would just have to wait it out. Thinking that perhaps Rose was still awake and maybe would want to hang out, she got out of bed and slipped into the corrider between the bedrooms.

She knocked softly on Rose's door, which was slightly ajar, and then peeked in when she didn't hear a response. Rose's bed, complete with pink pillows and comforter, was made up completely, and looked as if it hadn't been slept in recently. _Rose must not have even come to bed yet_, she thought wryly. _It doesn't even look like she touched it today_. She had a strong suspiscion that the Tardis was the one who made Rose's bed every day. She sincerely doubted that Rose herself did it. Smiling at the thought, she shut her door and headed down the corrider in the other direction. Towards the Doctor's room. Maybe if he was still awake, he would want some company.

His door was open and as she hesitated in the threshold of the doorway she thought about how little amount of time had actually passed since she had joined the Doctor and Rose on their travels. It was amazing to her how comfortable she felt with them, despite not having known them for very long. As quick as that thought came, another took its place: she had never before been in the Doctor's private quarters. She didn't know if it was simply prurient curiosity that gave her the courage to go forward into his bedroom, or just the fact that she was lonely and wanted some company. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she walked into the room and her pale flesh pebbled with goosebumps at the drop in temperature. It was cooler in here than in her own room. She had left the door open so the light from the corrider could help her see better, as she crossed the room and stood at the side of his bed.

Several things at once made her quite speechless, the first being the sheer size of the bed, which was in fact, quite huge. She didn't know if she had ever seen a bed so large before. The second thing she noticed that took her breath away was the knowledge that she had found Rose. She was sleeping on the side of the bed that she had walked up to. She stood there by the bed, feeling rather stupid that she hadn't guessed this was where Rose might be. In the Doctor's bed. She knew they were _together_, but was still a bit unsure as to how far their relationship went. All this got even more jumbled and confused in her head when she tried to figure out just where she herself fit into their relationship. It was the most simple yet at the same time complicated relationship she had ever experianced. It was basically dating two people at the same time, who were _also _dating each other. It was unconventional yet felt so...right in some inexplicable way. The three of them shared a bond; of friendship, attraction, respect, and dare she say it...love. She loved the Doctor and Rose. They were the closest thing she had ever known to family. _And isn't that just twisted_, she thought to herself, _they feel like family yet I want to snog them both_. She knew how her parents would feel about this three-person-relationship she was in. Probably the same way the rest of society would feel; scandalized. She sighed. But she loved them. Both. And if they both loved her back and everything was mutual why did the logistics of it matter?

Her sighing must have woke Rose up because she opened her eyes groggily. "You okay?" she murmmered sleepily.

Becky cleared her throat. "Ah, yeah. I was just having a bit of a panic attack. Couldn't fall back asleep. I'm okay now though."

Rose sat up and Becky found herself momentarily hypontized by the strap of the blond girl's tank top which had slipped down her shoulder. "Um..." she couldn't take her eyes off of it. "I'll just...head back to bed then." she took a step backwards.

Rose reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't be stupid. What if you have another one? Just stay here."

Becky seemed unable to form a coherent thought. "Ah...stay?"

Rose pulled her forward and, losing her balance, she found herself sprawled across the blond girl. Blushing and completely self concious, she pulled herself the rest of the way over Rose and landed in the middle of the bed. "I...I..." she stammered. "I just don't want to be a bother or whatever."

"Stop being a prat and go to sleep," Rose snorted as she rolled back over. She slipped her hand from Becky's wrist to her hands, letting their fingers intertwine. Moments later, she felt the Doctor shift and turn over, and she felt his arm shift so that it was draped across her waist.

"Just relax, Becks" he said softly. "You know you'll sleep better in here with us anyway." His voice tapered off and she knew he had fallen back asleep. She was sandwiched between the two of them, hands clasped with Rose and the Doctor's arm around her. Becks. They both called her Becks.

She loved that nickname. No one else had ever cared so much before. She had lived her whole life without trusting anyone completely, afraid of allowing anyone to break down the walls to her heart. And now after only traveling with these two for a few weeks she felt as if she were a completely different person. One who was worthy of loving and being loved. She felt the tension drain from her body as she lay there in between Rose Tyler and the Doctor, listening to the soporific sounds of their breathing as they slept peacefully. And as she finally began to drift off to sleep she realized that this was the safest she had ever felt.


End file.
